Phantom
by Modern Denial
Summary: Natasha had thought being haunted by Loki was in her past. But after she makes a life-changing decision, she finds herself chasing down the God of Mischief once again. This time, she's on her own. This time, it's personal. Rated M for future chapters probably . Sequel to "He Remembers" and "Ghost Effects".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Avengers or its characters.  
**A/N:** Okay so this is sort of more of a prologue than a chapter, but I'm too lazy to rename all the chapters and blah blah blah. Anyway, my apologies for taking so long with this. The usual: traveling, writer's block, life outside the internet, etc. At long last, here is my first "for real" attempt at a multi-chapter story! Woo hoo! I hope you like it. :)

* * *

Phantom

"You have picked an interesting day to come seek my vision," Heimdall announced in a deep, booming voice as Loki approached him.

"Is that so?" Loki snarled. It was with great hesitation and embarrassment that he sought out Heimdall's insight; he had been having Thor ask Heimdall the questions to which he wanted answers, but Thor had recently told Loki that it was time he ask the seer himself. He had put off the visit for several weeks, but his curiosity would not let him rest.

"You want to know how she is doing," Heimdall stated. His voice was blunt and void of emotion.

Loki growled. A fleeting feeling of resentment passed through him; it seemed to him that it was natural for Thor to check up on Jane and nobody passed any negative judgment. Loki couldn't help but feel judged for pondering about the well-being of a mortal. Loki was not checking up on the red-haired spy who occupied his mind because he was in love. He was merely curious.

He swallowed his pride and responded affirmatively.

"Soon, Natasha Romanoff will no longer be."

Loki's body suddenly felt hollow and drained. He was sure his ears had betrayed him. Was Natasha dying? Is that what he meant? What else could it be? His expression was one of fright and anxiety, and it undid all the effort he had made to seem uninterested in her. He struggled through his shock to find words, but could only manage a meager, "What?"

Heimdall's expression did not change as he continued. "It would seem as though she will soon become Natasha Barton."


	2. Chapter 2

"Our story tonight: how Manhattan is managing six months after a strange—some might say extraterrestrial—attack on the city," the evening newscaster announced in a matter-of-fact tone.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but she was curious to see how the news media would portray the events.

"Back in May, a strange light was emitted from New York's Stark Tower. It opened what appeared to be a portal, from which extraterrestrial life forms emerged. The attack by these unknown creatures was stopped by a mysterious group of superheroes, save for the notable Iron Man."

Images of Tony at press conferences and past events flashed across the screen, followed by amateur cell phone footage taken on the day of the attack.

"Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, has been secretive about the other such heroes who joined him in the fight."

_Good_, Natasha thought. The last thing she needed was for her cover to be blown. That would lead to newscrews harassing her about who she was and for whom she worked. She silently thanked Tony for keeping his mouth shut, although she knew he was probably aching to be theatrical. But Fury had talked to him and urged him to keep quiet about the Avengers Initiative and all those involved.

_I'm glad I wasn't there for that talk_, she said to herself as the TV reporter droned on.

"However, Stark has had a monumental part in the reconstruction of the damaged parts of the city."

The news channel played clips of an interview in which Tony explained what kind of repairs he had planned and how long they would take to complete. The most recent footage showed Manhattan mostly repaired, especially thanks to Tony's help.

Natasha grew bored with the story and clicked the power button on the remote before tossing the device onto the couch cushions.

Six months later.

Had it really been six months? Manhattan was almost completely renovated. Bruce seemed to be settled in his new location in upstate New York. Steve was being compliant with SHIELD; agreeing to go on missions whenever they needed him. Fury even seemed more relaxed now that the media had turned its focus away from the "mysterious superheroes," favoring the reconstruction story instead. It seemed as though life was returning back to its twisted version of normal.

But things weren't normal.

Six months ago, they had defeated Loki, but their success did not come without consequences. Clint's injuries, mostly mental, had arguably been the worst. They had all been played by Loki, but mind control was different. Clint had tried to go immediately back into work, but after several outbursts, he was ordered to take leave for about two months. At Fury's request, he had also attended biweekly counseling sessions with one of SHIELD's top psychologists. Whatever kind of therapy they had done seemed to have worked; Clint returned to SHIELD looking and acting like his old self. He still had minor episodes every now and then, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle anymore.

Natasha's problems, on the other hand, were not known by everyone else. In fact, aside from the migraine that had caused her to take a day off the other month, everything had been normal for her. Except for the nightmares. Then the insomnia. Then the skull cracking headaches. She had passed it off as stress related until that one night...

Natasha shivered as she thought about the night that Loki revealed himself in her dreams. She had been trying to forget it, but there was something about the dream that made it keep popping into her mind. Maybe it was the fact that the God of Mischief had been messing with her head, maybe it was the last thing he had said to her, maybe it was the kiss...

No. There had been no kiss. She had imagined it. It had been a dream, after all. Just a dream.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. She had to forget about the dream. It was nonsense. She hadn't let Loki win six months ago, and she wasn't going to let him win now.

The buzzing of her cell phone broke her train of thought. She glanced quickly at the caller ID before pressing the green call button.

"Hey Clint," she greeted.

"Hi Nat. Did you see the news?"

Natasha sighed again. "Unfortunately, yes. But hey, at least Tony is sticking to his script."

"Yeah..." Clint responded, sounding distracted.

"You okay?"

"You wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"Sure," she responded without hesitation. "Where should I meet you?"

* * *

The two master assassins strolled down the street in silence, sipping on their coffees. Natasha hadn't asked about the cause of his phone call, but she was pretty certain all the fuss about the six month date was bothering Clint. It reminded him of a time he was also trying to forget, or at least come to terms with. After another fifteen minutes of wandering around in silence, she suggested they return to her apartment to get some privacy.

Natasha sat on the couch, and Clint followed suit. He lay down and rested his head on her lap. Her fingers idly ran through his hair, making twists and designs as she lightly massaged his scalp. He closed his eyes, seeming much more relaxed than half an hour earlier.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked gently.

"I'm just having one of those days," he said. He didn't mean it the way anyone else does. It wasn't just your average crummy day. "One of those days" was a day riddled with flashbacks of when he was under Loki's mind control, followed by mild panic attacks.

"Let it out, Clint," she whispered.

As Clint talked about his day and his feelings, Natasha kept her mouth shut and listened attentively. She didn't nod and say "Yeah" after Clint paused—she let him ramble without interruption. She was not going to pretend that a few comforting words would make his problems go away, so she didn't even say them. She kept her gaze softly focused on Clint and listened to every word he said.

"...and sometimes it just makes me think about how much I could have lost if I had been under his control for much longer. The people I would have lost."

He paused, seeming unsure if he should say what was waiting at the tip of his tongue.

"Fury told me you abandoned a mission once you heard about me," he murmured.

"Of course I did. I didn't want to lose you," she responded. She winked and added, "A good partner is hard to come by these days."

Clint smiled, knowing it was only partially a joke.

"What would you say if I suggested we extend our partnership?" he asked quietly.

When Natasha's brow furrowed in confusion, he continued.

"Will you marry me, Natasha?"

The question was not a ridiculous one, but it still came as a surprise to her. Ever since he had saved her, they had respected each other greatly. From that respect came a great friendship, and an even better partnership on missions. They had always been close. Natasha didn't trust anyone else at SHIELD as much as she trusted Clint. When Coulson had told her Clint had been compromised, she had felt scared for the first time in a long time.

After the attack, they began to spend more and more time together. Natasha had worked out a deal with Fury that she wouldn't go out of the state on any missions until Clint had returned from leave. She made sure she was able to spend time with him and talk to him. Long nights talking turned into long mornings tangled in each other's arms as they slept. At first it was just because Clint slept with his limbs sprawled out, but then it turned into something more intimate, as did the rest of their relationship. Talking led to touching, to embracing, to kissing, to bodies pressed against each other in rhythmic unison. Years ago, they had decided not to have sex so as not to compromise themselves. But during Clint's healing process, as well as Natasha's, they threw the old rules aside. They had both needed each other more than ever, and so their relationship progressed. They did not have or need a label for it, but labels were arbitrary anyway.

In the few seconds it took for her to think it over, she had decided it made sense for Clint to propose. It made even more sense for Natasha to press her lips against his while whispering, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe after that bombshell at the end of chapter 1, I couldn't just leave y'all hanging for a long time. And for those of you who are worried, don't fret! This is not a Natasha/Clint fic, and there will be plenty of Natasha/Loki stuff to come. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

Loki stormed into the hall where Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were gathered, sitting at the table, stuffing their faces with food. He slammed his hands down on the table, causing their meal to shake. His entrance was met with shouts and complaints, mainly from Volstagg.

"I would speak with Thor," Loki growled, taking his time to stare each person in the eye.

"But we're—" Volstagg protested, but Loki interrupted him with a loud, commanding voice.

"I would speak with my _brother_."

Thor's companions sulked away, all the while complaining about their ruined feast. Thor looked up at Loki with a slightly drunken smile, obviously oblivious to Loki's angry tone.

"And what are we to speak about, Brother?" he asked cheerfully.

"Natasha _Barton_," Loki spat.

Thor's eyes widened and the smile disappeared from his face.

"You knew!" Loki shouted. "You knew and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"I did not want to upset you."

"So, you would let me continue to believe in some stupid fantasy? Did you have a good laugh about it with the others? Did you mock me alongside them? There goes Loki, the god who can't stop thinking about a mortal woman. Not only is she mortal, but she is _engaged_ to be married!"

"Loki..."

"You've made me out to be a fool!"

The words hung in the air long after they had been shouted. Loki slumped into a nearby chair and leaned his elbows onto the table, bringing his hands up to support his head.

"How long have you known they were together?" he managed to ask, not looking up at the golden-haired god.

Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The equivalent of a few months on Earth. But you must know, Brother, I did not know they were engaged."

A low growl rose from Loki's throat in response. His "family" sure had a habit of keeping secrets from him. The thought only fueled his anger even more.

"Brother, I know you have feelings for her, but I did not know they were so strong."

At that, Loki jumped out of his seat and pounded his fists on the table.

"Don't mistake the way _you _feel about mortals with the way _I_ feel," he said through gritted teeth.

Thor rose to look Loki in the eyes, but the angry god was halfway to the door of the hall. His anger lingered in the room, surrounding Thor like an uncomfortable humidity and filling him with a feeling of terrible guilt.

* * *

Loki paced his room, still infuriated by Thor's ignorance. But perhaps what frustrated him even more was his own reaction. He hadn't expected he would have become so furious, so he had surprised himself with his outburst.

_Stop acting as though you love her,_ he told himself.

It wasn't love. But what was it? It was true that he felt some kind of attraction to her, but he found it difficult to explain. His thoughts flashed back to months ago when he had been invading her dreams. He hadn't been able to shake her from his mind, so he lightly tormented hers. It had been childish and it certainly hadn't helped her form a positive opinion of him. When he had finally confronted her in one of her dreams, he had offered her something he knew she wanted desperately: revenge. But she had refused.

She was a complete puzzle to him. When she had first approached him in the helicarrier, he had picked up on their similarities. Alone, angry, independent, running from a hurtful past. Then she had bested him at his own game; she had fooled him into giving up information.

Ah, the tricks. That was another thing about her that sent Loki's thoughts on a whirlwind. He both admired her and resented her for it. The less he understood her, the more he wanted to know about her. He was drawn to her because she was simultaneously simple but complicated to figure out. She was a mystery he wanted to solve.

They were very much alike, this Black Widow and himself. They were experts and masters at their crafts. They were sly, secretive, and skilled. If she hadn't been a mortal, she would certainly be a goddess.

But they had also been wronged. From what Loki had gathered from his talks with Agent Barton, he knew her past was full of lies and violence. The two enemies were not as different as they would have liked to think.

Perhaps that was why he could never get her off his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with this story! As a slight disclaimer to this chapter...I know I've been writing a bit of internal monologue for the characters, and I fear it is getting a little bit redundant but I promise it won't keep happening. Maybe I'm focusing too much on the build-up and not enough on the action? I don't know. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Natasha and Clint decided not to tell anybody about their engagement. At least, not yet. Most people knew they were great friends, and some even speculated about their relationship, but they were unsure how people would react to their news. Besides, it wasn't like they had many people to tell. Natasha was not particularly close to anyone else who worked for SHIELD, nor was Clint. It had been an easy decision to keep mum about it.

To celebrate, Clint had asked Natasha out to dinner. It was nothing fancy; just a simple meal out at a decent restaurant. It was really an evening like any other; they talked, they laughed, they enjoyed each other's company. Halfway through the meal, Natasha excused herself to the restroom.

She was washing her hands when she heard it.

"So, I hear you are marrying Barton." His voice was water flowing over tiny pebbles, soothing but forceful all at once.

Her head snapped up as she turned around, ready to fight. But no one was there. His chuckle reverberated through the bathroom.

"Stop these games, Loki," she said in a low voice, hoping no other women were present.

"Turn around," he replied.

His image appeared in the mirror. Natasha glanced over her shoulder just to make sure he was not physically behind her. Another one of his illusions.

"What are you doing here?" she asked defensively.

"Just checking in," he said with a smile.

"Well, nice of you to stop by, but visiting hours are over."

She turned to leave, but his voice called out to her.

"Wait!"

She stood frozen, contemplating. She was still bitter at the trickster for messing with her brain, and hell, for messing with Clint's, too. She knew she should have continued walking, but there was something in his voice that kept her back. It could have been one of his tricks, but his voice did sound genuinely...desperate. Curiosity got the better of her, and she returned to face the mirror.

"What is it?"

"Are you marrying Barton?"

His voice had grown quiet, but his face was still stony and cold.

Natasha raised her chin and stared him down. "Yes, I am."

Those blue eyes once again pierced his soul, staring at him with a mixture of contempt, confusion, and curiosity.

"Why?"

Natasha's face flushed with anger. She threw her hands up in the air as she ranted. "Why?! Why does anyone get married, Loki? Don't they do that on Asgard? And why the hell do you care? I thought you'd leave me alone. Why are you still coming back?"

For the first time during their conversation, Loki lowered his gaze. They were both silent, waiting for the other to speak. When he looked up at her again, he had regained his composure and looked completely unfazed.

"I suppose I should wish you the best."

"Maybe you should."

What he said next came as a shock to Natasha. "Do you love him?"

She felt the anger boiling up inside her again. Instead of blowing up, she fell silent. She didn't have to answer to him. He was a villain with extreme anger issues. He was her enemy. It shouldn't matter to him how she felt.

"Yes," she finally whispered in response.

Loki nodded. "I hope you are truly happy."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. She started to speak, but then his image faded away, and she was alone again. She blinked a few times, unsure if it had really just happened. She tried not to let it show on her face as she returned to the table. She could talk to Clint about anything, but this was something she did not wish to explain.

* * *

That night, Natasha told Clint she didn't feel well and that it was best if she go home alone. Ever the gentleman, Clint did not protest. He kissed her cheek lightly before she got into the taxi cab and waved as it drove away. She felt bad lying to him, but after the confrontation in the bathroom, she knew she needed to be alone.

When she returned to her apartment, she headed immediately for her bedroom. All she could think about on the cab ride home was Loki and how utterly confusing he was to her, and now she was exhausted from doing so. She changed into night clothes and crawled into her bed, praying for sleep to come soon. But her thoughts were once again consumed by Loki.

Ever since the talked to him in the helicarrier, Natasha had thought Loki was someone whom she could figure out. He seemed simple enough; an unloved son and brother out for revenge. She knew which cards to play and when. But then her dreams started happening, and that was the scene of their second confrontation. She had explained how she felt, and he had twisted her words in his head, thinking she wanted to be as destructive as he was.

And now here he was again, messing with her head once more. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? And why did it matter so much to him that she was marrying Clint?

_Do you love him?_

Natasha grew angry at the audacity he had to ask such a question. Of course she loved Clint. He was her partner, her best friend, her companion. How could Loki, or anyone for that matter, doubt that she loved Clint? It had been so long since Natasha had thought she was capable of love. But she realized it didn't have to be a spectacle. She had nothing to prove to anyone, especially not Loki.

Natasha had a fitful and uneasy sleep. It was the worst she had slept since her Loki-induced nightmares had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Never quite sure if Loki's eyes are blue or green... Cause well Tom's are blue. But they can also look green. But not the green people usually write it as. BAH! So whatever, I'm gonna say they are blue. Meh!

* * *

_Do you love him?_

_Yes._

Her answer had been little more than a whisper, which led Loki to believe she had been truly afraid of his question. Had she not asked that of herself before agreeing to marriage? Where there had once been a pit of emptiness in Loki's stomach, there was now a wicked excitement. He had made himself vulnerable to her, and in turn, she had revealed her vulnerability. It was like the helicarrier all over again, except this time, he had reigned victorious. It was not a complete victory, as she still believed she fully loved Clint, but her doubt was enough to feed Loki's new found confidence.

Despite the results of his appearance on Earth, Loki paced his room impatiently. He was grateful to have been allowed back into his own chambers, but his taste of freedom had also come with a price. Guards constantly stood watch outside his door, and it had been bewitched to only lock and unlock from the outside. It was essentially like his prison cell, but more comfortable.

There was a firm but hesitant knock on the door. It was less of a question for entrance and more of a warning. Loki stopped pacing and waited for Thor to enter. The God of Thunder approached him with a remorseful look.

"Loki, you must know I truly am sorry," he began.

Loki responded with a sigh. Thor was always so careful now with him, as if he would break and crack at the slightest stress. It made him feel like a child.

"Is it her marriage that bothers you, or is it your feelings for her?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. It was a question he had been asking himself since he had found out. All the elation he had felt moments earlier vanished, and he was forced to face the question aloud.

"Your new lack of arrogance has certainly improved your powers of perception," Loki retorted, trying to put off the answer a while longer.

"I only wish to look out for you, Brother," Thor replied, brushing off the insult.

With another sigh, Loki fell into a chair, accepting his defeat in this conversation. He could see that Thor was honestly trying to repair their broken relationship. Whatever sentiment was left in Loki prompted him to open up to the older god. Not completely, but enough to satisfy him.

Loki looked up at Thor with apprehension. "Am I weak?"

Thor took a seat across from Loki and reached out to clasp his shoulder. With a smile, Thor answered. "For having feelings for a Midgardian? Of course not!"

"I suppose I asked the wrong person."

"They are not as simple minded and useless as you think, Brother."

"But I never thought I'd ever... I don't know why I..." Loki shook his head. "It really does not matter, I suppose. I should put the thought out of my mind before it grows any larger."

Thor gave Loki's shoulder as light a squeeze as he could manage. "Do not think yourself weak, Loki."

With that, he stood up and turned to leave. Before he reached the door, he faced Loki again. "I assure you, Brother, that if Clint were not a factor in your situation, I would say that Natasha is a wonderful Midgardian warrior suitable for you."

The doors opened for Thor and closed swiftly behind him. Loki was once again left alone to his thoughts. He felt slightly discouraged, but there was something Thor had said that reverberated through him.

_If Clint were not a factor..._

If Clint were not a factor, would Loki have a chance? The question intrigued him, and his mind spun with ideas. It would take a few days of careful planning, but it would seem Earth was in for another visit from the God of Mischief.

* * *

It had been a week since the unexpected appearance of Loki in the women's restroom, but Natasha had mostly put it out of her mind. She had been distant the day after, wrapped up in her own thoughts and doubts, but it didn't take long for her to warm up to Clint again. They spent the night tangled in each other's limbs and sheets, nuzzling and kissing and slipping into a dreamy sleep.

Now, Natasha was settled on her couch, watching the menu screen of the DVD play over and over on a loop as she waited for Clint. He was in the kitchen making finishing touches on their meal, humming to himself. The beeping of his cell phone broke his humming and Natasha's fixation on the television. She couldn't help but listen as he spoke.

"Barton. Yes, I understand. I'll be there soon." Natasha detected the disappointment in his voice as he tried to maintain his professionalism.

He came into the living room with only one plate of dinner and a facial expression that said "sorry."

"Just got called in," he said sadly. "Perfect timing, right?" He placed the plate on the coffee table and leaned down to kiss Natasha on the lips.

Natasha shrugged as he pulled away. "It's okay. How are they supposed to know we had planned something?"

Clint sighed. "Sometimes I wish we could just tell them."

Natasha grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Soon. Promise."

He smiled weakly and stood up straight. He grabbed his coat from off the back of a chair and paused when he got to the front door.

"I should be back in three days. Four days, tops."

Natasha nodded, trying to hide her own disappointment. "I'll save the movie for when you get back," she offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Clint smiled as he opened the door. Before stepping into the hallway, he turned back one more time. "I love you, Nat."

It was the first time he had said it. They had both been wary of those words. So simple yet so loaded. And their relationship had been so strange since the beginning, they had both assumed it was sort of implied. But they were adults, and they were also engaged. Every step they took was beginning to make more and more sense.

The words also brought back the memory of her last conversation with Loki. Her stomach suddenly felt full of butterflies. It was the moment of truth.

"I love you, too," she called out to him.

The door shut and she was left staring at its blank, white surface. She had said it. She exhaled, feeling as though she had been holding her breath. As she clicked off the television and brought the plate to her lap, she felt almost completely sure she had meant it.

* * *

As Clint prepared his bag back at his apartment, he felt a shift in the room. Something was off; someone was here. He slyly tightened his grip around the handle of one of his knives, prepared to defend himself. He walked cautiously to the hallway and peered around the corner, but no one was there. He stared into the empty hallway, hoping he was just imagining things.

When he turned to continue packing, he almost dropped his knife in shock. There, standing no more than two feet away from him, was the man he hated most. Loki. His blue eyes sparkled even in the dim light, and a wicked grin spread across his lips.

"Hello, Agent Barton," he purred.

Clint felt panicked but took only a second to decide to attack. His movements were swift and smooth as he swung his knife-wielding hand toward Loki's neck. He was not swift enough; Loki easily deflected the attack, catching Clint's wrist and squeezing. Clint yelled out and dropped his knife, but was quick to form a fist with his free hand and take another swing at the demigod. His blow was once more blocked.

"Now, now. If you cooperate, it will make everything so much easier," Loki sneered.

"Too bad you don't have your magic staff to force me, this time," Clint spat back. But he was not in a position of power here; Loki had both Clint's hands gripped tightly in his own, and he was much stronger. Clint tried to twist out of Loki's hold, and he managed to free one hand. He tried once more to land a hit, but Loki was too fast and landed his own punch square on Clint's jaw. He slumped to the ground, too stunned to fight back. Loki towered over him and grinned.

"I told you to cooperate," he scolded.

And then Clint's vision went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days, tops.

Clint's words rang in her ears as Natasha stormed angrily down the hallway of SHIELD's New York headquarters. She didn't bother to knock when she reached Nick Fury's office. He looked unfazed when she burst into his office and slammed the door behind her.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff?" he asked in a slightly exasperated tone. He spoke to her like he was a babysitter preparing to scold a spoiled brat. His tone only fueled her fire more.

"Where the hell is Clint?" she demanded. Her voice was teetering on the edge of rage.

Fury stared her down with his one eye, confused and startled by her question. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Clint! Where the fuck is he?!"

Fury gestured to a chair, hoping to calm the desperate and furious master assassin, but she refused with a glare that was both icy and burning. She stood her ground and stared back at Fury, demanding an answer.

"I want to know what is going on!"

"Natasha, you need to explain to me what the situation is before I can help you figure that out."

Her mounted stress was affecting her superior, and she could see on his face that he was not happy about Clint's disappearance either. After spending several seconds reading his face, Natasha felt somewhat satisfied that he was as clueless as she was.

"I need all the details," he urged.

All the breath she felt she had been holding in came out in a giant sigh, and Natasha fell into the chair she had been previously offered. She rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, forcing back the tears.

"Clint got a call the other night. He said he had been called in for a mission. He didn't say where. But he told me he would be done in four days at the latest. I don't know if that's what he was told on the phone or if it was just his estimate. But it's been almost a week and I haven't heard from him at all."

"Cell phone?"

"Straight to voicemail."

"Apartment?"

"Clean. I checked it a few days ago, and then again earlier this morning. I didn't find any signs of foul play the first time I checked, but this morning I noticed his half-packed bag hidden under his bed."

Fury stood silently, digesting the information.

"He's not on a mission, Fury. That much I know."

"Do you know who made the call?"

Natasha shook her head. "He didn't say. I had assumed it was someone here, but..."

She was interrupted by the ringing of Fury's desk phone. He picked up the receiver, looking annoyed at the disruption. "Fury," he announced.

"Director Fury," Maria Hill's voice buzzed through the receiver in a concerned tone. "You're going to want to come down and see this."

* * *

Over the past year, the agents at SHIELD had become rather accustomed to the foreboding appearances of a certain Asgardian god. Thor was not a welcome or calming sight for Fury, and Natasha felt her heart sink when she saw him. He was standing patiently with Agent Hill, dressed fully in his armor, which meant this was not some informal visit.

"Thor," Fury greeted the towering god.

"Director. Natasha Romanoff. I come bearing ill news," Thor replied, his voice gruff and somber.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear any more ill news," Fury grumbled.

"What is it, Thor?" Natasha asked, fearing the answer.

"It is about Loki. He has escaped Asgard, and I assume he has made his way here. We must find him."

Loki's name was like a trigger that set off an explosion of panic. Fury's face contorted into a scowl; he was clearly upset to have to deal with the God of Mischief once more. Natasha felt a wave of anxiety consume her and make her feel sick. Loki was here. Clint was missing. All the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

The three agents and the demigod all stared at each other, not wanting to break the silence after such a bombshell. Finally, Fury turned to Agent Hill.

"Hill, we're going to need to assemble."

* * *

Natasha, Thor, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Fury all sat anxiously at a round conference table. Maria Hill stood next to the door, acting as a security guard to the room. Everyone's faces were grim, save for Tony, who looked thoroughly annoyed by the news.

"So, why exactly is Dances With Reindeer back on Earth, anyway? Because I hope he's not planning on destroying all the buildings I helped reconstruct."

"We're not sure yet, Stark," Fury replied, quite obviously through gritted teeth. Is patience was running thin, especially for dealing with the self obsessed billionaire.

"Well, he obviously has a reason for coming back. He wants to stir up trouble."

"He has already stirred up trouble," Fury explained impatiently. "Agent Barton is missing, and we think Loki has something to do with the disappearance."

"Why would Loki kidnap Clint?" Steve chimed in, a look of genuine concern on his face.

Thor and Natasha glanced at each other furtively. Natasha had a good idea of the answer to Steve's question, and she searched Thor's face to see if he knew as well. Thor looked away once their eyes met, and Natasha took that as a yes.

"Thor, do you have any idea?" Fury asked.

Natasha held her breath as Thor shifted in his seat. She didn't know how much he knew, but she couldn't let him be the one to break the news.

"Jealousy," he answered simply.

"Jealous of what?" Tony pushed, becoming more interested.

Confused looks were exchanged all around the table. Natasha sighed, knowing that Thor purposefully provided the segue into her inevitable confession.

"Jealous of me and Clint."

All eyes were suddenly on her, prompting her to explain.

With another sigh, she continued. "We're engaged."

She looked around the table at everyone's faces. Thor had bowed his head. Steve and Bruce both looked initially happy before their faces turned dark and worrisome. Tony looked impressed. Fury looked, well, furious.

"You are _what_?" he exclaimed.

"It's not secret that they are affectionate for each other, sir," Hill spoke up. Natasha couldn't tell whether she was trying to alleviate the tension or if her remark was meant to be a jab at her. Either way, Natasha's face flushed.

Fury didn't respond. Instead, he kept his silent gaze fixed on Natasha, forcing her to continue.

"He asked me a few weeks ago," she explained. "We had grown closer than ever over the past six months. I didn't... I didn't see why not to."

"Because of shit like this, Natasha! That's why," Fury scolded.

"But if they're in love," Steve interjected, but was cut off by Tony.

"Excuse me, but I think we're getting a little off topic here. Natasha and Clint's hasty engagement is not the reason why this meeting was called," he paused to shoot a look at Fury. "Also hastily, might I add."

Fury's one-eyed stare was like daggers, but Tony continued.

"The real reason we're here is because of Loki. And I don't know if anyone else here noticed, but Kindergarten Cop over there mentioned something about jealousy."

Tony's eyes became fixed on Natasha. "Are we implying that our horned little friend is in love with you?"

Once again, all eyes were on Natasha. She was speechless, defeated. She didn't even know how to begin to explain everything that was happening, or rather, not happening, between herself and Loki.

"I don't know," she muttered.

Tony raised skeptical eyebrow, unsatisfied with the answer. "Why else would he be jealous of you and Clint?"

Thor finally spoke up once more, coming to Natasha's aid. "My brother has expressed having some emotions for Natasha," he said. "I had been inquiring about her well being from Heimdall since our return to Asgard. I did not know how to react to my brother's feelings, and I am sure he does not know how to react either. He is not one to willingly admit that he has feelings for a Midgardian."

"But why Natasha?" Tony persisted. He then felt Natasha's red hot glare piercing into him, letting him know she could paralyze him in five seconds. "No offense," he added.

"That I do not know. But I must tell you, I fear something I said might have prompted my brother's actions."

Natasha felt curious but horrified at the same time, not sure if she was prepared for Thor's next words.

"I told him that if Clint were not involved in the situation, I would be proud for him to be affectionate for Natasha."

The words hit her like a cinder block to the chest. She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or enraged. She went for the latter as she exploded.

"Why the _hell_ would you tell him that?!"

Thor looked at her remorsefully. "I only wanted for him to feel better about the way he felt. I never imagined he'd act upon those words."

"But you know what he is like, Thor! He's a trickster, he's a villain, he's volatile, and six months ago he almost got Manhattan blown to bits!"

"I am truly sorry," Thor said, looking deep into Natasha's eyes.

Even though she knew he was being sincere, Natasha felt her rage burst. Her anger manifested itself in tears, which she was unsuccessful at holding back. She jumped to her feet and rushed out of the conference room. Voices and tones escalated as she made her exit and rushed down the hallway to the nearest bathroom. Her vision blurred and she finally let the tears flow. It was the first time in months she had cried, and all the pent up emotion was finally being released.

"Dammit, Loki!" she shouted as she slammed her fists down on the sink counter top. She swore even louder as the pain throbbed in her hands. She kicked over the trash bin and yelled again. She hated that she was losing her cool, but everything was starting to feel too overwhelming.

She looked at herself in the mirror, eyes red, cheeks blotchy, hair in tangles. She took a series of deep breaths before washing off her face and regaining her composure. When she returned to the conference room, everyone fell silent.

"So, how do we find Loki and get Clint back?" she asked, getting to business.


End file.
